


Give A Little Time To Me (To Turn This Around)

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Season 3 AU, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: It was something neither Liam or Kathryn had intended to happen. He was supposed to be dead. With Robert back in their lives the two decide to do what's right and end things. But little did they know there's a secret that's going to permanently bond them. Now Liam has to overcome this bump in the road and protect his relationships with his brother and Kathryn. He wants to do what's best for his family, not just for Robert's sake but also for his child's. S3!AU LiamxKathryn





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just something quick, I wrote up a few months back. Mostly because I'm Royals trash and love Kathryn and Liam together. Strong spoilers for season 3. I have a second chapter written and a decent portion of a plot outlined already. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Also, I wrote this before season 3 ended so if there are inconsistencies with what happened in the season that's why. That being this is clearly an AU fic. I've also published this on wattpad and AO3 under similar usernames! Please leave some feedback. Cheers! This picks up during 03x04.

Kathryn had always been too nice for her own good, this was a well-known fact. And no one knew this better than her sister Angie who had talked her into taking the closing shift at the pub that night. Even though it was Angie's turn and she had felt terrible all day, she foolishly agreed. And now, exhausted and more than slightly annoyed with herself; Kathryn was more than ready to head back to her flat for the night. After giving the bar a quick glance over, she flipped off the light and shut the door behind her. There was a dull throb building in her temples as she locked the door and focused solely on a hot bath and trying to collect her thoughts before speaking with Liam. She had begun figuring out a way to explain herself when a voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Kate!"

"Jesus." She mumbled, turning around.

The sight before her made her feel ill and confused all at once. In front of her stood Robert. Her ex-boyfriend, her dead ex-boyfriend, in the flesh and clearly not dead. She couldn't form words and just stared confused and repeated herself.

"Jesus." She said a little louder her eyes raking over the undead Prince and then at Liam stood behind his brother in the shadows.

Her mind reeled as her past and present collided, she shook her head and felt her heart in her stomach.

"Jesus." She breathed once more looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"Well no not quite," Robert said teasingly. "I didn't technically die and then come back from the dead. I just didn't die like they thought I did and I wanted you to know before anyone else."

Somewhere in her brain his words registered in her brain and part of her wondered how he could make jokes but the other, larger part of her felt like the rug has been ripped out from under her. How could this be happening, not just Robert but everything, this had to be a cosmic joke the universe was playing on her. Kathryn looked at Liam, blinking rapidly and feeling faint.

"I, I don't feel well." Her voice came soft and weak.

Robert placed his hand on her shoulder, his smile softening. "Maybe you were right about this Sparrow. Do you want to go inside?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No. No, I still live around the corner."

"We'll talk there then. I'm sure you have a few questions."

Liam cleared his throat. "Kathryn it's nice to see you again."

Kathryn went in for a hug, grateful Robert didn't know about them yet. "You too, Liam."

"I'm so sorry about this." He whispered in her ear.

The walk back to her flat had been one of the most awkward experiences of her life. Robert kept trying to make small talk and Liam kept shooting her worried glances. Her head had stopped spinning just a bit but her hands still shook as she tried to unlock the door.

"Here let me." Liam took the keys from her hands and unlocked the door to her flat.

All she wanted to do was to sit down and pretend the past 10 minutes of her life hadn't happened. But of course, Kate was too nice and asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

"No, no we're fine."

She sank into a chair at her dining table and stared at the older Henstridge. They all sat in silence for a few moments as she tried to collect her thoughts. Liam leaned against the counter and Robert sat next to her. Eventually, she found words and the dizzy feeling had passed.

"Y-You're alive. How?"

"Bit of a long story." He admitted sheepishly. "But to be quick, there was a training accident and I had to bail out of my plane and landed on a remote island. A passing ship saw my flare and here I am."

"Oh. I see." She answered hollowly. There was no proper response when someone came back from a desert island. "I-I'm glad you're alright."

"It's a ton to process, I know." He chuckled and then stood from the table. "You should get some sleep once you get over the shock we can properly catch up.

When he leaned in to kiss her cheek she pulled away quickly. She let out a half nervous, half uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry I get it. It's not every day a zombie leans into kiss you."

She gave a small smile at Robbie's typical humor despite the panic she felt inside her. She glanced over his shoulder and saw that Liam looked upset and his jaw was clenched.

"You need time, it's natural. And I have no expectations, I thought I owed you a visit in person."

The two hugged and Kathryn caught Liam's eye over Robert's shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Thank you." She smiled as they broke apart.

He smiled down at her, all soft eyes and warm smile. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you again Kate."

"It's unbelievable." This was all she could think to say.

Robert made his way to the door and she turned to Liam.

"It was good to see you too." She sighed weakly.

"Definitely, likewise." He said a little too quickly as he hugged her tightly.

Kate sunk into him and rubbed her back and whispered that he would be back into her ear before he joined his brother at the door. She gave a small wave and once the door shut she promptly held herself up against the counter. She shut her eyes and pressed her hand to her mouth and fought the growing panic she felt. This was not how she thought her night would turn out. She didn't think tonight would go easy, seeing that she had been worried about Liam and their relationship. But now Robert was back, she never expected that this would only make things more difficult.

That hot bath she had wanted to take as she was leaving work seemed like a distant memory as she collapsed onto her bed. Kathryn knew she had at least an hour before Liam would be able to sneak back over. She didn't attempt to sleep her mind was racing to frantically anyways. All she could think about was how she now faced two problems. First the fact that her former boyfriend was no longer dead and she was dating his brother. And then there was the bigger problem that had been lingering in the back of her mind for the past few days. The problem she had intended to deal with tomorrow had tonight not been such a shock. She knew probably should find out for sure but right now she couldn't bring herself to sit up, let alone walk to the other side of her flat.

As she laid there staring blankly at the ceiling tiles. Robert was alive. That was the last thing she expected to happen tonight. Even though she couldn't quite wrap her mind around this fact she was still so glad he was alright, despite how complicated this would make things with Liam. It seemed like no time had passed when she heard two quick knocks. Kathryn shuffled over to the door, vaguely wondering if someone else would be secretly alive on the other side of the door.

"Hi."

It was just Liam, no back from the dead uncles or mothers.

She invited him in. "Hello."

Liam pulled her in tightly. "You're whiter than a sheet. I'm sorry about this. I told him it wasn't a good idea to spring this on you."

Kate hugged back, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I can't believe it, he's back."

"It's amazing. I never thought I'd see him again." He had a small smile on his face. "It's miraculous."

They both sat on her couch and Kathryn bit her lip. "Your family must be thrilled."

"Well Len fainted when she saw him and mother was speechless for a good 10 minutes but I'd say they were excited." He laughed slightly. "When I woke up this morning I would never have thought Robbie would be back."

"This morning seems like a lifetime away." Kathryn sighed, her hands folded in her lap.

"It was a lifetime away." Liam countered.

"Things progressed between you and me so quickly."

Liam bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, they did. I'm just so glad Robert's okay."

The mood shifted in the room. Suddenly serious and tense, as the two realized what the older Henstridge being back meant for them. But Kate couldn't help but think just how quickly things had progressed, more than Liam knew.

"Definitely." She agreed quickly.

Even though Robert returning had been unexpected and definitely made things more complicated she was glad he was alive. She had cared deeply for him once and knew how affected Liam was by his brother's death. She would always be thankful that he was alive no matter how complicated it happened to make things. However she knew what one of them had to say next, and by how torn Liam looked she knew she had to be the one to do it. To suggest that maybe they should go back to being friends and end whatever this was. Even though she didn't want to and knew that this would make things harder for herself, she managed to choke out the words.

"Clearly we can't-" She began before trailing off and looking to Liam hoping he stopped her.

The disappointment on his face was obvious but he nodded furiously in agreement. "Clearly, it was crazy to think.."

"Crazy." She agreed.

They both sat there and Kate rubbed her hands against her thighs.

"It's the right thing to do." Liam told her.

Her face was warm but she willed herself to stay put together. "I know it is."

"I should go." Liam said as he stood from the couch.

She stood too and they embraced tightly, she could feel her eyes start to burn as Liam's hand drifted down her sides. Her hand slipped up to the back of his neck and he pressed his lips to hers. It was safe, familiar and comforting. His hand cupped her face and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Bye." He whispered, his eyes not leaving hers. Blue staring into green.

Kate stared at him and all she wanted was to let her anxieties and worry spill over and tell him everything. Tell him that she was scared and that he couldn't go. But then she thought of all the times Liam would tell her how much he missed Robbie and how we would give anything to have him back. So instead of letting the words come out of her mouth, she smiled back at him.

"Bye."

Liam kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the door. She turned her back and listened to his footsteps, and then his sigh as he opened the door. She couldn't turn around so instead, she wrapped her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to hold herself together.

"Bye Kate."

She shut her eyes and when the door finally closed behind him, she turned back around. Staring at the door, staring after Liam and let her eyes spill over. And finally, she let herself say the words she had been holding in for days.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait I also have this posted on my FF.net account under the same name and it's updated more often there!

AN: Here's another chapter! Thanks to Andelin for following and to Nasha321 for reviewing. Chapter 2 deals with Kathyrn dealing with Robert being back and w see Liam's jealousy. I reccomend listening to Oh Brother by Saint Raymond while reading this chapter!

Robert was alive. Somehow, he survived and was back after all this time. This was the first thing that occurred to Kathryn when she woke up late the next morning. But that thought was immediately overtaken by the slight feeling of nausea that washed over her when she sat up. In a cruel twist of irony, Kathryn had the terrible suspicion she was pregnant and not just by anyone. But by Liam, who besides being a prince was also the brother of her ex-boyfriend who until last night had she assumed was dead. Luckily for her, she didn't have too much time to let this detail panic her because she had to race across her flat to the bathroom. She leaned over the bowl and felt whatever contents she had left come up from her stomach. When she had finished retching, she leaned back and wiped her mouth clean and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"Not good." She muttered, "definitely not good."

The last thing she wanted to do was go to work today and be on her feet all day. She pushed herself up off the floor and found her phone on the counter where she left it last night. She pulled up her sister's contact who owed her for yesterday anyway.

"Do you know what time it is?" Angie groused from the other end, her voice thick with sleep.

"I know I'm sorry. Could you please take my shift today I'm begging you." She pleaded softly, her throat a little dry from getting sick. "I-I think I'm coming down with something."

Angie groaned. "Really?"

Kate nodded to herself, knowing there was no way she could deal with feeling sick and being stressed about Liam and Robert. And she couldn't definitely deal with the distinct possibility that she could pregnant.

"Please I feel awful and you owe me."

"Fine." The other Davis sister sighed dramatically. "But don't say I never did anything for you."

A small smile pulled at her face. "Thanks, Ang."

"Yeah, no problem. Feel better."

Once they had hung up Kate made her way to the stove, filling the kettle and waiting for it to boil. She found herself running her hand across her stomach. Everything felt normal underneath the blue nightshirt she had pulled on after Liam left. No signs that anything was even wrong with her. It wasn't like the movies where the girl finds herself suddenly too large for her jeans or craving pickles. It was much more subtle. First, she had been a day or two late, nothing unusual after all she had been known to take a birth control pill a day late every now or again and her period had always been finicky. But then it was her breasts they were sore, but surely it was a sign that her period was just taking its time, a breakout would probably pop up next. By then she had noticed that in the morning breakfast seemed to be the last thing on her mind, the idea of eating anything seemed off-putting. Then it had hit her a week ago that she had yet to get her period. It was late, 4 weeks and counting. She had vaguely remembered a few weeks back that Liam nicked the condom with his fingernail while putting it on but had noticed it only after they had finished. Neither had been too worried because the tear was small and she was on the pill. But now, almost a month and a half later she regretted not being more concerned.

On the counter next to her, her phone buzzed and a text appeared on her lockscreen.

Good morning, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night. I know it was bit of a shock.

Hope you're well.

She picked her mug up, letting it warm her fingers and smiled slightly. She knew it was Robbie right away even without a name saved for the number. He had always been so formal and polite just in case their texts ever got out to the media. She didn't respond right away, all she could picture was Liam's face when she had hugged his brother last night. It was the same look she had seen him try to hide over a year ago when the brothers had first visited the pub. Right after Robert had asked to see a rare wine. It was a mix of jealousy and resentment. He had always put his brother, the heir to the throne, first. But after the accident, it had finally been his chance to be the important one. But last night Kathryn saw that all too familiar look on his face and knew that he recognized that his place was in his brother's shadow once more.

Then she thought of Robert and how thrilled he seemed to see her last night, and the text he sent her. He cared about her while they were dating, even if it was extremely secretive. However, she always aware that she wasn't by definition "good enough" to be dating the future king of England. But with Liam, none of that seemed to matter. Of course, he was no longer next in line to the throne but her status never seemed to bother him like it did Robert. Liam also took things much less seriously. She had never felt the need to be someone she wasn't around him. When she had first started seeing him she couldn't but wonder if it was him she had been meant to be with.

"Get a grip Kathryn, you're being ridiculous." She scolded herself. "You can't let this continue."

It didn't matter who she had feelings for, or who made her happy. She couldn't and wouldn't let herself come between brothers, especially when they had been apart for so long. All that mattered was that Robert was home and safe. Of course, this would have been easier is she wasn't 90% sure she was pregnant. There wasn't exactly a guidebook for what to expect when you're potentially expecting the child of your assumedly dead ex-boyfriend's, brother, who also happens to be a Prince. Her situation was so unlikely and also made for a terribly long book title. Finishing the last of her tea, she made up her mind.

She would take both of the tests she bought in a bit. If the tests were negative, which a large but obviously in still in denial part of her wanted, she would leave both brothers alone and put this behind her for good. That way no would get hurt and the truth would never come out, meaning Robert and Liam's family could reunite in peace like they deserved. But if the tests were positive she would tell Liam when she found the courage too. After all, he did have the right to know, and they would go from there. Hopefully, finding a solution where no one would get hurt. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to keep it or not, but hopefully Liam would be supportive of whatever she decided.

Kate stood from the table and filled a glass with water and took a long sip, preparing herself to take the tests. She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"You have to find out sooner or later."

The palace that morning was full of excited energy and chaos. Helena was in her element, organizing and preparing for today's press conference. Today the Henstridge legacy would be restored to its former glory. It would be revealed to the press and to the world that Liam and Eleanor were, in fact, the biological children of King Simon and that Robert the monarchy's lost son, had returned. And while all this did excite Liam he still felt a sense of loss as he got dressed that morning. Of course, he was grateful and thrilled to have his brother back. However, everything he had worked so hard for since his father's death wouldn't matter. He would lose some of the respect he had gained, the support of the people that came from the #KingLiam phenomenon and of course he had already lost Kathryn.

"Big day today, isn't Sparrow?"

Liam looked up from the mirror where he was fixing his tie and saw Robert's reflection. He was dressed in his military uniform and it was like he had never left. Suddenly, Liam was just the spare and half expected his father to walk past the open door. From the people's prince to the spare in the shadows all in a few hours. This feeling of resentment made him feel guilty, he should be thankful his brother was alive but a small part of him could only be bitter.

"Yeah, it sure is." He agreed, looking back into the mirror. "Nervous?"

Robert shrugged. "I've dreamt about this day for months."

"I'm sure you have, everyone will hardly be able to contain themselves. The people will be ecstatic."

"I know Mum is, have you seen her today? She's more in control than ever."

Liam couldn't help but smile, he had noticed that his mother seemed happier than she had been for a while. Eleanor was the same, this brightness about them had been brought back, something he hadn't seen since his father died.

"Well, she's missed you." He replied and then as an after though he tacked on, "We all have missed you."

Robert was now wandering his room, picking up and the setting down objects from Liam's desk and shelves. An old habit that always irritated him and one that he swore Robert did just to get under his skin.

"You think Kate missed me?"

Liam bristled and turned from the mirror. "I don't know."

The older brother was now leaning against the wall. "I mean did you see her face? She looked like she saw a ghost, not that I blame her."

How could he have not seen her face? Green eyes wide and full of shock, mouth opened in a gasp, it was the same face he had woken up earlier that day. The same face that made him a mess but reassured him at the same. When he looked back to his brother he saw that he was still talking.

"It wasn't exactly how I wanted it to go but, Jesus Liam, you don't understand. I mean naturally, the idea of you and Len and our parents kept me going. But Kate, I promised her I'd be back so I knew I had to try for her. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have her until I lost her."

The lovesick look on his brother's face made him shift his eyes to the floor. He felt guilty that he had been seeing the girl that kept his brother alive and fighting but also bitter and angry. Liam had always realized just how extraordinary she was, unlike Robert who had called bagsy on her just because she was attractive when they visited her father's pub.

"She was just surprised." Liam offered, tired of hearing his brother talk about her. "Maybe you should give her space."

Robert leaned into the mirror, smoothing his hair. "I texted her this morning to check in on her."

"And?" His tone was surprisingly short but his brother didn't seem to notice.

"No reply. Yet. She could be at work or not recognize the number anymore. Either way, I'm not too worried."

Liam folded his arms over his chest. "And why's that?"

"Well if she isn't seeing anyone I want to try to be better to her. You know, start over now that I've gained some perspective."

"O-Oh, so you're going to see her soon?"

"I imagine it'll be a few days, until things settle down, but hopefully, yes."

"Probably for the best, let her get used to the idea."

At least things wouldn't go back entirely to the way they were for a few more days. At least he could process losing Kate before Robert would mention her, or god forbid bring her around. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though they had both thought he was dead and had strong feelings for each other it still had been a less than honorable thing to do.

"Besides, I want to spend some time with Mum and Len first and of course with you Liam." Robert gave him a warm smile.

Liam smiled back at him. "I'm sure they'd like that."

There was a short knock at the door and both men turned to see Rachel. "Your Highnesses, your mother and sister are ready for you if you are."

Robert smirked and draped and arm over his younger brother's shoulder. "You ready to watch me give the rest of the world a shock?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said softly.

"It's good to be home."

Liam bit his lip, Robert may have been ready to step back into the limelight but he wasn't ready to leave it. He wasn't ready to go back to being the shadows or to lose Kathryn. But as he watched his brother joke with Eleanor he knew deep down, regardless of the sadness he felt that it was for the best. He couldn't make his brother suffer more than he already had. He had to accept his place and what he had to give up.

A few glasses of water and a pep talk later, Kate had finally convinced herself take the tests. Her hands trembled as she sat on her bed, the 5 minutes the tests needed were almost up. She stared at the TV, barely breathing and still in pajamas. There was press conference going on at the palace right now. Eleanor and Liam had been confirmed to be the late King's actual children. Not that this surprised her, Liam had always been too strong willed and passionate to not be the son of a King. And of course, there stood Robbie, larger than life next to his sister. The sight made her dizzy, even though she had known for a few hours. It was still so unbelievable that he was alive. She looked at Liam, who had a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. Kate had her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, the two test sat in front of her. Just as he stepped to the podium her phone beeped and she looked down at the plastic sticks that held her future.

She felt her stomach sink when she stared at the two bold lines on each stick. Tears slipped down her face and her mouth fell open as grief washed over her. It was official, she was pregnant with his child

"Prince Liam, is there anything you'd like to add about what you're feeling today?"

"I can try but words may fail me. But consequently, I've been reprocessing feelings attached to lost today." He looked into the camera, his eyes dull but still the same bright blue she had grown used to seeing in the morning. "All of you have felt it, it's insurmountable when you lose someone you care about."

As he spoke a tear slid down her face, it was as if he was speaking to her. She felt like she had lost him, just like she had lost Robert. But knew as she stared down at the tests that she had to let him go. Her stomach twisted anxiously while watched the two men, in the palace in the roles they were meant to play. These men were meant to be great and wouldn't let herself come between them, no matter how much it would hurt.

Her head spun as she watched saw Robert and Liam and then the tests in front of her. Her past, her present and her future we all recklessly colliding together and she powerless to stop it. Everything had changed in a such a short and she was being dragged along with it.

"I would have given up everything to have my brother back." Liam still spoke on TV. "Thankfully, I didn't have to and after all that we went through when we lost Robert, we feel lucky and immensely grateful to have him back with us."

He gave a tight-lipped smile to the camera before stepping away from the podium. Liam may have felt like he hadn't given up anything, but it felt she had. She had lost so much more than a boyfriend or a friend, she had given up the father of her child before she had the chance to tell him. She was giving up her happiness for the sake of two people cared deeply about. Her hand found her stomach like it had earlier as she watched the two brothers. Robbie was speaking but she wasn't listening she was focused on the younger Henstridge. Literally, he was in his brother's shadow and stared at him with a look of loss on his face. But at the same time, Robert had a smile on his face, the same as his mother and sister.

They looked so happy to be reunited, to finally start healing. As she looked at the tests, Kathryn knew she wouldn't be the one to get in the way of that. Not yet at least.

"I'm going to tell him about this, about you." She murmured. "Just not yet, not until things die down."

"Let's all hope to look back on this event's implications as being more epic than we could ever imagine," Robert spoke boldly and proudly. "Dare I say, we've only just begun."

His words resonated with Kate. Not only would today's events of Robert returning have long-lasting implication for the British monarchy's history, but also for the country. Just as this secret she had would have an effect on her and on Liam. A secret that had ramifications she could only begin to imagine.

A child. The child of a prince and the girl he wasn't supposed to be with, a potential royal. But for now, it was just a secret she would have to keep and figure out the best way to deal with it. That's all she could do, it was the right thing to.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. And I won't."

As she made this promise to herself she wiped her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cause Liam or Robert any more pain, even if that meant she had to take all of the burden onto her shoulders by herself.

AN: Well Kathyrn is defineltey pregnant and doesn't want to come between the brothers. What should she do? Liam is also struggling with his brother's return and misses Kate! I'll fix any typos later. Please, please leave feedback and kudos it motivates me to write. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn opens up to a trusted ally about her pregnancy. Liam deals with feelings of jealousy and loss before the balcony appearance.

Kathryn breathed in through her nose, hoping to will away the nausea she felt inside her. She stopped from straightening the red, white and blue balloons that were in the pub's window and shut her eyes. Today was the public reunion of Robert and his family on the balcony and it seemed as if all of London was celebrating. Her father's pub was no exception and everyone was getting ready for today's events. Everyone but Angie who was glued to the news coverage about Robert's homecoming. After a moment the sick feeling passed but her headache was still there and the sound of the perky TV anchors chatting didn't help.

"We all know a bachelor King won't do." The male host joked to his co-host.

"But who will he choose? Who could possibly be good enough?" The female questioned causing Kate to roll her eyes. "A European princess? A supermodel aristocrat? Emma Watson?"

"Definitely not the girl who's pregnant with his brother's baby." She thought bitterly to herself as her head throbbed.

"There's only one lucky lady out there who's going to be Robert's-."

Mercifully her dad muted the TV, cutting of the anchor's happy banter. Kate was grateful for the quiet as she stepped down from the ladder she was standing on.

"Move your arse love, we've got a full house coming." Her dad told Angie, handing her a stack of Robert's picture.

"It's like a fairytale dream come true." Angie murmured, looking away from the screen.

Kate let out a sigh as she moved towards that bar, causing her sister to stop.

"You were devastated when Prince Robert died, didn't leave your room for a week. Now he's back and you're still not happy. What's up?" She questioned.

With her back turned, she let herself frown as she thought of the two positive tests that sat in her trashcan.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She muttered.

That was enough for Angie who walked away just as Kate's phone chimed. When looked down her stomach turned, but it wasn't morning sickness it was just dread. The steak emoji from an unknown number was Robert wanting to meet up. In a panic, she ignored Robert's message and texted Liam instead.

Can we talk?

She wrote, hoping he'd respond. They hadn't talked since the night they decided to be friends. That was 5 days ago and 4 days ago she confirmed that she was pregnant. She wasn't quite sure why she texted him, maybe it would be for the best to tell him now and decide what would happen next. After lying about running home to grab something nicer to wear, Kate slipped out of the pub. She paced anxiously waiting for Liam to arrive.

"Should I tell him?" She wondered, hand on her stomach. "Or should I just tell him about Robert?"

She looked up at the ceiling and groaned. Today was a big day for his family, she wouldn't tell him today. Also, she didn't think she could say it out loud yet. When she heard a knock and answered, her stomach was swooping with nerves when she saw Liam.

He looked tired and his blonde hair was disheveled. Somewhere in the deepest part of her mind she vaguely wondered how blonde the baby's hair would be if she had it. Shaking her head she let him inside.

"Hey." His voice came out rough and his smile was clearly forced.

"Hey." She echoed.

They hugged and she shut her eyes, feeling more at ease with his arms around her.

"It's good to see you." He said into her hair.

When they pulled apart she showed him her phone.

"It's how Robbie used to signal that he wants to meet."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "A steak?"

"Meat. Like, meet?" She explained.

"Have you responded to his text yet?"

"No."

"We didn't do anything wrong." Liam reasoned.

Kate rubbed her hand over face. She doubted that getting pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's brother's baby was considered not doing anything wrong.

"Then why do I feel so nervous?" She asked walking into the living room. "I'm so worried I'm going to say the wrong thing and mess things up between you two. I don't want to get between brothers."

This was definitely true, she really didn't want to mess things up any more than she already had. But that ship probably sailed the moment her period was late.

"I know what we agreed but I-I just uh, I keep asking myself is it better to lie? Or to tell a truth that could be so destructive?" She rambled, feeling her face heat up.

"I guess that's the question."

Her phone chimed again.

"He's here." She said, going to the window.

"Is he coming up here right now?" Liam asked, the panic clear in his voice.

"No. He's on his motorbike." She sighed in some relief coming back over to Liam. "That means he wants to go out."

Liam looked off to the side, the conflict clear on his face. "You s-should go."

Kathryn frowned at the look of hurt on his face. It was the same look he had the day they met, when Robert surprised her the other night and during the press conference. She had already come between them and it would only get worse.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." He just stood there as she grabbed her jacket and went out the door.

On her way downstairs she paused and sniffled briefly, her hand on her stomach, she needed to tell him soon. When she stepped outside she grabbed the helmet Robert was holding out to her. She glanced up at the window as she climbed on. Liam was looking down, anger and hurt were clear on his face.

She grabbed onto Robert's back and looked at the ground, avoiding Liam's eye as they sped off. The guilt made her feel sick. Maybe just getting rid of it and not telling either of them would be best.

At the same time, Liam watched her leave he couldn't help but feel bitter. Things had been going so well between him and Kate and then Robert returned. He was glad his brother wasn't dead but at the same time, he wished things had stayed how they were. He was going to be King and he had grown serious feelings for Kate. He hated seeing her so stressed out and for some reason she seemed sad too, something had changed. He knew Robbie being back was different but that wasn't it. Whatever it was he wanted to be there for her, Robert being back or not. Even though they had agreed to not see each other he still wanted her and he was going fight for her.

For as crowded as London was Kate was always surprised when Robert would bring her to seemingly the middle of nowhere. As they walked through the large grassy area she inhaled deeply trying to get the image of Liam's face out of her mind.

"So have you been Kate?" Robert asked, swinging his arms as they walked.

She shrugged and gave a tight smile.

"Prince's Arms treating you well?"

She hesitated thinking of the night Liam came to the pub after getting into a fight and how they bonded.

"Yeah. Fine, they keep me busy."

She sat down on the blanket he had spread out and Robert stretched out beside her.

"And the family's well?"

"Yeah, dad's great, thanks. Angie, well she's never not Angie." She laughed. "She's been glued to the TV 24/7 all week. It's been a whirlwind, Robbie. Everyone in the nation is thrilled to have you home."

"I hope everyone." Robert joked.

Kate scoffed. "Don't fish for compliments."

"You never did put me on a pedestal."

"Well, the rest of the world did that just fine." She smiled softly.

"I missed that smile."

Kate's eyes darted from his face down to her lap and back up. She exhaled and tried not to look guilty. If only he knew Liam has seen the same smile early in the morning when he woke up next to her. Or at night after leaving the bed to take a shower. She gave him another tight-lipped smile and put her hands in her lap, covering her stomach.

Back at the palace, everyone was rushing around to prepare for today's events. Liam was nearly as excited as his family and paced back and forth through his room. The anger he felt at Robert was still pumping through his veins. He knew it was irrational, after all, he had dated Kathryn first. And he was glad he wasn't dead but he still felt resentment. His thoughts were cut off when Jasper came in, who looked just as irritated as he felt.

"You know it would be great if the Prince would tell his bodyguard before nipping off to see a girl."

"Her ex-boyfriend's back in town." He explained.

Jasper shrugged. "So? I'm sure he's her ex for a reason."

Liam rolled his eyes and decided not to comment. Jasper didn't seem to notice and went on about how Beck had been in his sister's room that morning.

"You don't have to worry about him." He assured him

"Oh but you have to worry about Kathryn's ex?" Again, Liam didn't say anything but shook his head. "What do you want me to rough him up a bit?"

He smirked slightly at his friend's answer. "He's untouchable."

"Try me?"

"He was her ex, but they didn't break up." The Prince started to explain his face emotionless. "He died and then he undied."

The realization hit Jasper. "Holy shit."

"Yeah."

There was nothing he could do. Robert was back and Kathryn and his shot at the throne were gone just as quickly as they had come.

Despite how stressed and sick she felt Robert made Kathryn feel at ease. As they sat there in the shade reminiscing, she almost forgot about Liam and everything that was going on.

"You remember that paparazzo who hid in that thorn bush?" Robert chuckled.

"Pricks for the prick."

"Poetic justice." The smile faded from his face. "I know it wasn't a happy thing, being my secret."

Kate blinked rapidly. "You didn't make the rules and I didn't have any expectations."

She looked up at the tree they were under, the sun filtered through the leaves and she bit her lip.

"You remember this spot? This is where we first kissed." Robert asked as she looked back over at him.

"My family couldn't understand why I was so upset when you were lost," Kate admitted, thinking back to those days. "Dad said he never knew I was such a patriot."

Robert's face was serious, his eyes knitted together just like his brother's were earlier today.

"I had a lot of time to think when I was away. I learned to really understand what mattered, imagining days like this really helped me to get through it."

Kate looked down at his hand which was on top of hers and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't know if you're seeing anyone. I don't have any right to ask, but I bloody well missed you, Kate."

Her mouth fell open in shock at how bold he was, the guilt worsened and she almost wanted to apologize for everything. She just stared at him with wide eyes and managed a nervous smile.

"I missed you too."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Robert stood up and offered his hand.

"We should get back, don't want to disappear again." He chuckled. "Imagine the headlines."

Kate nodded in agreement let him help her up. She folded up the blanket and walked alongside him. The ride back on his motorbike was a little rough and she shut her eyes instead of watching the sights of the city zoom past her. Her legs shook as he dropped her off at her flat.

"This was nice, thank you." She said weakly. "Good luck today."

He smiled before putting the visor of his helmet back down. "See you around Kate."

She waved before ducking into her building and pounding up the stairs. As soon as she got inside she went straight to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. She breathed in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. Seeing Robert had been nice and had missed him terribly but she felt a strong connection to Liam. And that was before she knew he was carrying his child.

"Should I tell him?" She wondered as she changed into a different shirt.

She paused in front of the mirror and looked at her bare torso. Nothing seemed too different as she poked and prodded. Maybe she was slightly bloated but that could just be her imagination. Kate shook the idea from her head as she gathered her things and headed out the door.

"Alright, let me just get through today." She told herself as she walked inside. "Just through today."

The festivities were in full swing as the balcony appearance drew near. It was only a few hours away and people were already celebrating. She poured beer after beer as more people trickled in to watch it on TV. All the while Angie was watching the TV which was still on the same channel it was earlier. They two hosts kept throwing around the two names that had swirled in her brain for days.

Robert and Liam. Liam and Robert. The two princes and two amazing men that she was going to tear apart.

"One person says a Phoenix should be added to the Royal crest. Any thoughts on that John?"

"You know I was a fan of hashtag King Liam. Maybe we should have an election, let us chose between two good candidates Robert and Liam."

Kate watched the TV over her sister's shoulder. The hosts were right, Liam and Robert were two great men and either one of them would make a great King. And both of them were amazing boyfriends and now one of them was the father of her child and she had a choice to make.

She grabbed the remote and muted the TV causing her sister to whip around.

"What is your problem?"

"I need to talk to someone."

Angie snatched the remote back. "Unless it's about the two hottest princes is the world I don't want to hear it."

"Then you're gonna want to hear it." She promised.

The two sisters went out into the alley next to the pub and Kate could feel her hands shaking.

"Okay, what is up with you?" Angie demanded.

Kathryn tried to figure out where to begin. "Uh, I know this is going to sound crazy but please believe me. Remember how Robert and Liam came to the pub to give dad his plaque?"

Angie looked suspicious. "Yeah."

"Well Robbie, uh Robert asked me out and I said yes. We dated for awhile but then, then the accident happened I thought he was dead."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, and Princess Eleanor and I are best friends."

Kate shook her head. "Ang no. Just look at this."

Angie took her sister's phone and looked at the picture Liam had taken of her and Robert last year before he disappeared. Her sister looked at it, her eyes wide in shock.

"Get the fuck out. That's why you were in your room for a week after he died?"

Kate wet her lips and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Is that why you were gone so long today?"

"He wanted to t-talk and spend time together. H-He missed me."

Angie smirked. "And are you getting back together?"

Kate's eyes stung and she played with her hands. "It's not that simple Angie."

"What do you mean? He's a prince you date a prince when he wants you."

Kate took her phone back and scrolled through until she found a selfie she and Liam took in bed together the other day. When she handed the phone back Angie nearly dropped it.

"Are you seriously dating both Princes?" She asked incredulously. "That is so unfair. You couldn't save me one?"

Kate leaned against the brick wall. "We thought Robert was dead. He was g-gone and Liam came in one night and we bonded and it just happened."

"What are you going to do? I mean are you still dating Liam?"

"We called it off after Robert came back-"

"So date Robert and I'll take Liam." Angie interrupted. "Simple."

Tears fell down Kate's face and her body was shaking. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself and felt Angie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Kate let out a breath and swallowed. Her voice came out soft and quiet. "I'm pregnant and it's Liam's."

"Oh god, Kate. Are you sure?"

"Positive." She sniffed. "I took two tests and I'm late. God, what am I going to do?"

"Does Liam know?"

She shook her head, her blonde hair covering her face. "Not yet. Robert doesn't even know about Liam and me."

Kate let her sister put an arm around her and rub her back. "Do you know what you want?"

"I-I don't know. I don't want to do it alone and Liam would be so busy and it would be hard. And then there's Robbie, I just, I don't know."

Angie rubbed Kate's shoulders. "Well, you should tell him. It's not some one night stand's baby it's a prince's kid. What if there are rules or something? He deserves to know at least."

Kate moved her hand back and forth over her stomach. "You're probably right."

"Is that why you were sick the other day?"

"I had to take the tests. God, I'm terrified."

"Listen it's going to be okay." Ang gave her a warm smile. "No matter what I'm here for you and it's all going to be fine."

Kate nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thanks, Angie."

"You should talk to him about Robert first so that way everything's out in the open."

"Maybe you're right."

The two sisters stood in the alleyway for a few moments while Kate gathered her courage to text Liam. Surprisingly, Liam had agreed to meet her again and said she'd be there shortly.

"Good luck, just breath. You've already seen him naked there's nothing to be nervous about

Kate shook her head and smiled as her sister went back inside. While she waited for Liam, she pressed her back against the cool brick wall and gently traced her fingers over her stomach. Liam was the father and she was pregnant, it was still hard for her to wrap her mind around it. She smiled softly at the idea of him being a dad, he was kind and sweet and would probably be a great dad. But he probably didn't want kids right now. She thought of how he was this morning. He still looked upset and she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. Liam had everything taken from him so quickly, the chance to be King, his happiness and now she was gone too. Once he arrived she got straight to the point.

"We've got to tell Robert the truth."

"You're right of course." He said quickly, not making eye contact. "It's the honorable thing to do. It should be me that tells him. Brother to brother."

Kate had her hands folded in front of her stomach, she felt like it was clear that she was pregnant. Liam's anger was obvious and a little intimidating; today couldn't have been easy for him.

"Are you going to tell him today? Now?" She asked quickly, "Because I have something I need to tell you, I-"

Liam cut her off, the anger and jealousy burned brightly in his blue eyes. He seemed to ignore the last part of her sentence. "The sooner the better, eh?"

He glared at her as she tried to form words. "Liam I-"

He pushed away from the wall and rolled his eyes, leaving her standing there. She frowned as he stomped off and sighed. She didn't know when she'd have the courage to tell him that is if he ever even spoke to her again.

As far as bad days went this one was probably in Liam's top ten. His brother was back and the whole country was obsessed and had forgotten #KingLiam. His mother didn't seem to notice how he was struggling to adjust to being the spare again. Robert was stealing his happiness and of course, there was Kate. Kate had seemed to be head over heels for his brother. So all in all, today wasn't great but luckily for him, Jasper knew not to speak to Liam on the way back to the palace. His mother had come into his room and given him some bullshit speech about family and how he needed to stand by his brother to unify the family. He knew she was right but he was still angry about how things played out. He thought of Kate climbing onto his brother's bike and leaving him. And how upset she looked in the alleyway. It was hard to concentrate on the round of darts he and Robert were playing.

"I miss Dad. I wish he were here to guide us." Robert admitted as he collected his darts from the board. "I have to admit coming back isn't as easy as I thought."

Liam half-heartedly threw a dart. "I miss him too."

"At least I have you, little brother."

He didn't say anything to this because he knew his brother wouldn't be thrilled to hear how his younger brother had been having sex with his ex.

"I'm proud of the charity work you've done, dad would be too. But I've been thinking that I should take it over. Considering my military service and all."

"Fine, take it. It makes sense." He mumbled throwing his second dart.

"You take everything else too." He thought hatefully.

Robert's tone was bright. "I saw Kathryn today it was nice."

The mere mention of her name caused the last dart to nearly slip from the younger Henstridge brother's hand as he threw it.

"I thought you said you've been practicing." Robert taunted as Liam pulled his darts from the board.

Liam rolled his eyes at his brother's older arrogance. Robert then threw three perfect throws, winning the game.

"Game, I win. At least some things never change." He laughed walking from the room.

Once his brother had left the room, Liam flopped onto a couch and took out his phone. He scrolled his old texts with Kate, they had been flirty and they got each other's sense of humor. It felt like a good match and had really started to fall for her. And after what happened with Ophelia he was surprised that someone could have such an affect him. But of course, none of this mattered now that Robbie was back. All Liam wanted to do was avoid his brother like it had been when he was training and Liam was in school. Unfortunately, today wasn't his day because a little while later Liam was dressed in his full ceremonial uniform. The balcony appearance was mere moments away. He drank deeply from his flask, trying to lessen his anger and get rid of the image of his brother's smug face.

"Come on take it easy mate," Jasper warned.

Liam wasn't even paying full attention when he heard Beck's asshole comment about Jasper knowing his place. But it was enough to make him snap. He was tired of all the petty royal drama that his life was filled with. He turned and lunged, knocking the man flat on his back and bursting through the doors. He heard the gasps of the dignitaries and the laugh of his Uncle Cyrus when they crashed through the door. Liam was quickly on his feet, ready to swing when they were separated.

"Liam, what is wrong with you?" He heard Eleanor ask.

The sincere look on Robert's face made him sick.

"What can I do for you brother do you not want to go out there? Should I tell them that you're ill?"

This was typical Robert, he was a pompous asshole most of the time but was nice once or twice in front of everyone to win them over.

"No, I can do this."

Robert gripped his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He spat. "It's what I was born to do."

This was true, all Liam was ever going to be was a spare who was meant to be in the shadows: no matter how much it hurt him. He snatched his sword from the footman and gripped it tightly, ignoring the bewildered look his family gave him. As his family walked into the great room and knelt before Cyrus he couldn't help but feel that all of this was pointless. Cyrus led them out to the balcony and he didn't feel the excitement he normally felt.

Robert gave a wave and the crowd cheered, meanwhile Liam couldn't even be bothered to smile. The RAF flew overhead the plane's colored smoke stained the sky. Robert gave a salute and turned to Liam, giving him a hug. He hugged back but his face was still stoic it was just for show after all. Nothing that he did from now on mattered, t never had.

The energy inside the was buzzing with excitement. The patrons had alcohol and national pride coursing through their veins. Everyone was excited to see the Britan's lost son reunited with his family.

"Oh look at that. The RAF Red Arrows flying overhead in a royal salute." The female host exclaimed. "A family reunited, and a nation rejoices."

All the celebrators in the pub waved their small flags and cheered as if they were there in person. It was a miracle Robert was home, but they had no idea that drama this stirred up for the brothers and Kathryn. The reporters were eating it up and loving every second.

"Oh a hug!"

"Yes, it's a conspicuous and unabashed sign of brotherly affection."

Kathryn watched as Liam and Robert hugged each other. She could see the hurt in Liam's eyes and the quiet fury that was just underneath his still face. It didn't matter though the sight still made her eyes water, she was overly emotional. These were two brothers who needed to bond and heal without her in the way. Without a baby in the way. One was a strong and brave man who survived on his own without his family. And the other was charming and passionate. He had all the makings of a good leader but was always second best. He was the father of her child. Her hand found her stomach and the other one took the napkin her sister held out to her. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"When you decide between the two tell the other one I'm single. Okay?"

Kate cracked a small smile and looked back at the screen. She had to figure out what to do and soon. They deserved answers and the truth. Their family deserved it. They deserved to reunite in peace. But at the same time, she knew she shouldn't have to deal with her pregnancy alone if she decided to go through with it. She looked at Liam's stony face on the screen. He deserved to know about his child. Kate pressed her hand to her belly and kept her eyes on Liam as the anchors talked.

"What two upstanding and outstanding young men, they are the pride of the people. Prince Robert and Prince Liam."

"Prince Liam." She said under her breath. "That's your father."

Her heart was in her throat as she looked at him and his brother. She loved them both but she knew she could only be with one of them and this was no longer just about her. She could potentially have someone else to look out for. She couldn't be selfish, she needed to do what was best for Robert, for Liam and her potential child.

"I'll figure this out. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slowly be editing and adding a chapter to this fic each week. But it is also posted and finished on FF.net under the same title and similar username. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well there's the first chapter. The second one is ready to go so let me know if you're into this. Any improvements that could be made let me know!


End file.
